Stolen Books And Pink Robes
by Rayne-Malfoy10
Summary: Severus and Hermione get into a little bit of an argument over books and robes. Hermione finds a quick way to end it. Rated T one-shot Severus/Hermione. Please R and R!


Hello again! I'm back with another Severus/Hermione one shot! Yay!

Warning: Possible OOCness. :P

Also, for those of you who are totally paranoid about the ages of this particular couple, Hermione is a professor in this fic, as she will be in most of my Severus/Hermione fics.

I don't own HP. The wonderful JKR does.

Without further ado, here's the story!

Allons-y!

-Rayne

* * *

"Severus, would you please pass me my book?" Hermione asked. She was sitting on a couch in Severus' rooms, enjoying sitting in front of the fire on that particularly cold winter afternoon. Her book was on the table beside the couch. An annoyed Severus sat between her and her book.

"No," he said, turning the page in his own. She reached over and snatched his book out of his hands. He glared at her. She turned and put her feet on the couch so that her legs were tucked neatly between them. She clutched his book between her thighs and her chest. "Hermione," he said, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Please pass me my book, Severus," she said. "I'm holding your book hostage until you do."

He frowned. He then caught Hermione by surprise by grabbing her ankles and pulling her legs across his lap so that her legs were no longer between his hand and the book he had been reading. He reached over and gripped the book, pulling it easily from her grasp. He opened it to the page he had been on and continued reading.

Hermione frowned. She pulled her legs from his lap and stood up, walking towards the little table.

Severus reached out and grabbed the book without looking up from his own, tucking it safely in his lap. "No," he repeated.

"Severus!" Hermione reached out to grab it from where it rested on his thighs. He was faster, though, and closed his own book, clutching both to his chest.

She huffed in annoyance. He looked up at her, looking as innocent as Severus Snape could. She put a hand on the armrest and the other on the cushion by his head and straddled his lap. The books were now pressed between them. He grabbed them both in one hand and held them to his side.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hermione leaned down and attached her lips to his neck. "Please," she murmured against his skin. "May I please have my book?" She moved her lips down his jaw and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips before dropping down to his neck again.

He tilted his head to the side to give her better access. "No," he said again.

She brought her hands up and started unbuttoning the black shirt he was wearing, running her fingers over the skin that was revealed each time she undid one. Her lips found their way to his mouth, claiming it in a fierce kiss.

"Please," she mumbled between kisses. "I just want the book."

The hand that wasn't holding the two books came up to wrap around the back of her neck and hold her to him. "No," he managed, a little more gruffly this time.

Her hand reached out to the books, but no matter how hard she tried to grab them, his grip was stronger. She sat back in his lap, glaring at him. "Severus! Just give me the book!"

Severus shook his head with another "no". He picked the books up off of the couch, held them over his head, and used his empty hand to gently push her off of his lap and onto the couch. He stood and started for the bedroom.

She rose as well and followed him. She watched with annoyance as he lifted one of the pillows and stood it up, tucking her book between it and the headboard. He then sat against said pillow, crossed his ankles, and proceeded to open his book and continue reading.

"What do I have to do to get my book back?" she asked desperately.

He didn't answer. He licked his finger and turned a page. Hermione stomped over to him.

Again, she grabbed the book out of his hands and tucked against her. "Severus!"

He glanced up at her for a moment before standing up and reaching forward for the book. She twisted out of his reach but stumbled, landing on the bed. She squealed as Severus, now smiling a bit, grabbed the book. Hermione tried rolling out of the way, but Severus' grip was strong enough that it only succeeded in bringing him down onto the bed as well.

One of her hands sneaked out towards the pillow, but he saw it, crawling quickly over her, grabbing her wrist and holding it hostage over her head. She giggled and clutched the book in her other hand tighter to her.

He still managed to work it away from her. "No," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She wrapped her legs around him and twisted her available hand into his hair, pulling his face to hers and kissing him again. For a moment, she forgot completely about the book. When he let go of his, though, and ran his hand down her side, she managed to remember and snatched his up again.

"Severus, just tell me what I have to do to have my book back," she said.

He frowned again.

"Oh," she said, giggling as she realized what it was. Letting go of his book and working her hand away from him, she wrapped her arms around him and brought her lips to his ear.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that I turned your robes pink during dinner today," she whispered.

He smiled, seeming satisfied, and kissed her soundly.

"Apology not accepted," he murmured against her lips.

She shoved him back. "What?" she asked, glaring at him. "I can withhold sex, and there's nothing you can do about it," she threatened.

He frowned. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me," she said, smirking and pushing him completely off of her. She strode to the other side of the room and began to undress. She started with her shirt, pulling it over her head with ease, and followed it with her jeans, unbuttoning them and shimmying them down her legs much slower than was really necessary. Next, she unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side, following it quickly with her knickers.

She could feel him watching her the entire time.

She climbed onto the bed, leaning her pillow up much like Severus did. She reached under his and grabbed her book, flipping it open to where she was. Severus was too busy watching her to do anything about it.

He stood there for a minute before seeming to make up his mind. He hastily undressed and climbed across the bed to her. He plucked the book out of her hands and tossed it haphazardly to the side. She grinned at him.

"Forgiven?" she asked.

"Forgiven," he agreed.

She giggled. He quickly silenced her.

She forgot completely about the book and the fire in the other room; she'd found a much better way to stay warm.

* * *

I just love these two. :3 They are definitely my OTP. So expect plenty of them. Want to read a longer Severus/Hermione fic? Check out my new story, With Fire In His yes! It is a Time Travel fic, but is very different from most of them. :D

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review and let me know how I did!

-Rayne


End file.
